


High Heavens

by syzygy60 (ii_liike_bee2)



Series: SANCTUARY [4]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: And Imperius is an asshole, And Lucien is an emotional trainwreck, Diablo - Freeform, Diablo III - Freeform, Spoilers, THE BIG FIGHT IS HERE, Tyrael is a pussy again, Violence, but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/syzygy60
Summary: After Adria's betrayal and Diablo's reawakening, the five heroes have no choice but to take back the High Heavens from Diablo's tyranny. The angels aren't that welcoming of Nephalem entering their domain, and the demons are even worse.





	High Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> GET READY TO RUUUUMBLLLEEEE

more editing ????? maybe


End file.
